


Birthday Surprise

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Faerie!Bodhi, Fluff, M/M, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Jyn surprises her best friends with a visit.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Birthday Surprise

A completely rude and unexpected pounding and doorbell ringing startled Cassian from his sleep. He groaned, accidentally poking the sleeping body beside him. The bed was so warm, and the snow still falling so heavily that it was beyond cruel to have to answer the door. Bodhi looked at him, sitting up and yawning. They moved as a unit, dragging themselves out of bed. Cassian peeked out the window, looking down through the snow to see a truck that unmistakably belonged to-

“Jyn!” Bodhi yelped before running from the room in nothing but Cassian’s sweatpants, his great wings twittering excitedly in a sparkling trail. He was stomping down the stairs so fast Cassian could barely react. 

There was a bustling of voices and stomping that made Cassian happy and annoyed at the same time. By the time Cassian got downstairs, Bodhi and Jyn were sitting at the kitchen table talking excitedly. There was a track of snow all over the floor, and a large box sitting on the floor. 

“Happy almost solstice, sleepy head!” Jyn shouted, jumping up from the table and enveloping Cassian in a near suffocating bear hug. 

“Happy almost solstice to you, too. What brings you here? I’m not at all surprised you drove through a blizzard, but why, exactly?”

Bodhi has started busying himself with making a fresh pot of coffee as Jyn and Cassian both sat down. 

“That’s not a blizzard, Cassian, it’s a dusting. And I’ve missed you idiots, for the record. It was Bodhi’s birthday last week, and I find it rude of you to forget that I have visited you every single year since you got together around this time.” 

“Yeah, Cassian,” Bodhi added. Cassian rolled his eyes, knowing well that Bodhi had forgotten just as much as him.

“So what sort of present did you bring this year? More socks?” Cassian sighed. The past several years it had been sweaters, socks, slippers, and most recently, gloves and mittens.

“Actually this year I decided to get something all three of us can enjoy.”

Without waiting for any signals, Bodhi jumped up from the table and started opening the package with wild abandon. Inside we’re more boxes with pictures on the top. Bodhi held one out, examining the cellophane wrapping with a furrowed brow.

“Have we played these before? Jyn, you have some of these at your house, don’t you?”

Jyn modded enthusiastically, joining Bodhi beside the box. “Yes, Cassian is boring and doesn’t have any games here, so I decided to get you all the best ones. We’ll be playing Settlers of Captain, first.” Bodhi’s eyes got impossibly huge as he sifted through the box for the very game, holding it up triumphantly. 

“I like this one! I won last time! Cassian sucks at it so this will be fun.” 

Cassian rolled his eyes. “You only won because you flirted your way to cheating.”

Bodhi frowned, beginning to remove the packaging. “It’s not cheating if you fall for it, Cassian. That’s just being gullible.”

Jyn laughed, picking up the box with the rest of the games.

“Well, I’m stuck here now until this storm gets through, so we may as well make the most of it.”

In a flash Bodhi had scooped up his coffee and ran from the room, the board game under his arm. Cassian turned to Jyn, a deep frown on his face. “I thought you drove through this to get here? I don’t mind you staying, obviously, but what’s stopping you from driving through this?”

“I swear to you, when I left the house, it was sunny. I don’t check weather reports, Cassian. You should really know that by now. To be honest, I’ve never been so terrified driving in my life,” Jyn said with a shrug.

Cassian nodded, grabbing his mug of coffee and leading Jyn into the dining room where Bodhi had most of the game already set up. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. 

On this cold, blizzard-like winter day, Cassian couldn’t think of a better place to be than with his boyfriend and his best friend. 

  
  
  



End file.
